yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices
Click here for the archive. Click here to know how to use your Exchange Tickets Click here for Present Campaigns Click here for in-game news Present Campaigns Halloween Poll and RT Campaign * Campaign period: October 2 12:00 - October 7 12:59 JST * Campaign Mechanics: ** The most voted item in the Twitter poll will be gifted to players ** If the number of retweets reaches 30,000, the prizes earned will be doubled ** Prizes will be given to those who log in on October 10 12:00 - October 12 23:59 JST * How to Enter: *# Follow the official twitter *# Answer the poll in this tweet and retweet. *#* Choices: *#** 1 Prince Gacha Ticket *#** 2 Love-Up Fragments *#** 500,000 Gold *#** 3 Skill-Up Trainers *# Log in between October 10 12:00 - October 12 23:59 JST to claim your prize News October 3 * Theme for October's Koisuru Ouji-sama is mischief ** The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: *** October 3 15:00 - 10 12:59 JST - Avi *** October 10 15:00 - 17 12:59 JST - Forma *** October 17 15:00 - 24 12:59 JST - Makoto *** October 24 15:00 - 31 12:59 JST - Heldt *** October 31 15:00 - November 7 12:59 JST - Gauche October 1 * Trick or Tea Party Part 1 ** Point event ** This event has two parts *** First Part: October 1 15:00 - October 7 12:59 *** Second Part: October 7 - October 12 ** Event Gacha: October 1 0:00 - October 12 12:59 JST *** A guaranteed gacha is available for three attempts **** Roll 50 gems for 10 princes, where one of them is a guaranteed event prince **** Rates: Cheshire Cat (Trick or Tea) - 2.5%, Edmond (Trick or Tea) - 2.5%, Leonie (Trick or Tea) - 95% **** A 10-pull ticket cannot be used here *** Leonie (Trick or Tea) will reappear on the second part of the event ** Prologue: October 1 0:00 - October 12 12:59 JST *** 5,000 Gold is rewarded ** Community members can contribute wood for their Event Hut in order to gain more points, from October 1 0:00 - October 12 12:59 *** There are no community rewards for this event for balance *** The community hut is for both parts of the event ** This event has no prince drops ** Original and past event versions of this event's princes also provide point bonuses * Passion and Cool Love-Up Trainers are available in the Shard Exchange for 20 Love-Up Fragments, until October 31 23:59 JST ** Fragments can be obtained from event rewards and log-in bonuses ** Can be exchanged once * Special Halloween Log-in Bonus ** Login Bonus Period: September 30 5:00 - October 12 4:59 JST September 29 * Special Halloween Event ** October 1 marks the start of Yume100's Halloween Event. This event will consist of two parts **# 7 Princes will make an appearance **#* Cheshire Cat, Peco, Edmond, Leonie, and Leeya are revealed for the 1st part **#* The remaining two princes for the 2nd part will be revealed soon **# Double Point Time **#* In order to make the event more accessible, players will have the option to select their double point times for both parts **#* By default, double point times are on 12:00 - 13:59, 20:00 - 21:59 JST **#* You can select only once per event **# Love-Up Fragments **#* A special item called Love-Up Fragments can be obtained through event rewards and log-in bonuses **#* Collect these fragments to exchange for Attribute Love-Up Trainers, which increases the affection level of princes of the same attribute * Cheshire Cat, Peco, Leonie, Leeya, and Edmond are revealed to be in the event. ** Event Gacha on October 1 0:00 JST ** Event starts on October 1 15:00 JST September 28 * A voiced preview for the next event, featuring Cheshire Cat, is available under the announcement tab in-game ** More details on September 29 12:30 JST * Fairy Matsuri on September 29 15:00 - October 2 12:59 JST ** Complete all quests and obtain 140 Ring Shards and 5 Stamina Fruits September 26 * Teaser of an upcoming event released * Yume100 Survey - 1 Gem Give Away ** The staff is conducting a survey about Yume100. You can access the questionnaire （アンケート） in the announcement tab in-game. ** Users are encouraged to participate. 1 gem will be gifted to those who answer ** You may submit your responses until September 30 23:59 JST ** Gem is expected to be given on October 4 September 25 * Attribute Pick-up Gacha ** Runs for 5 days, on September 26 12:00 - October 1 11:59 JST. ** Each day corresponds to an attribute ** This pick-up focuses on 5-star princes *** 4-star and 3-star princes of other attributes will still appear ** You have the option to roll 1 gem per day where you will also receive 2 Master Trainers of the day's attribute and 100,000 Gold as bonus ** Schedule: *** Passion - September 26 12:00 - 27 11:59 JST *** Cool - September 27 12:00 - 28 11:59 JST *** Gentle - September 28 12:00 - 29 11:59 JST *** Cute - September 12:00 - 30 11:59 JST *** Sexy - September 30 12:00 - October 1 11:59 JST *'Country of Daten Princes exchange ticket' ** In celebration of the seventh episode's release, a quest is available in the Moon Garden that rewards you one exchange ticket for the Daten Princes upon completion ** Quest Period: September 25 12:00 - October 9 11:59 JST ** Ticket is eligible for exchange until October 16 23:59 JST ** Exchangeable princes: Makoto, Sky September 23 * Continuation of the seventh episode's fully voiced story is available. Reading it the first time rewards you one gem. ** Period: September 23 15:00 - September 25 12:59 JST September 22 * The Night Casino That Never Sleeps ** Awakening Coin ** Event Gacha: September 22 12:00 - September 30 12:59 JST *** There is no guaranteed roll available for this gacha ** Prologue rewards 2,000 Awakening Coins that can be claimed until September 23 14:59 JST *** These can be rolled once the event starts ** Event starts on September 23 15:00 JST ** Original and past event versions of this event's princes also provide coin bonuses * A rerun of Will's, Oswald's, Droite's and Elfen's Day of a Prince quests is available until September 9 12:59 JST ** Reruns will not appear to those who cleared it before * Additional voices were given to princes for "The Day of Love With You" story quest which appeared last February 12 to 14, and the "Love Gifted to You" which appeared last March 14 to 17. ** The princes are Girbert and Fujime September 21 * App version 1.27.0 has been released ** By September 25 11:00 JST, using app version 1.27.0 will be required to play ** The features are as follows: **# During Point or Coin events, the value of point bonuses or coin bonuses will now be shown in the support screen **#* Coin bonuses being shown was not implemented **# When an event quest is completed beyond the designated event time, the points will now be counted to your total earned points **# An indicator will appear in the top screen during double point times **# Animations design changes on the princes showcase during a new event or gacha upon logging in **# Relocating Shard Exchange section in the Gacha screen, as well as renaming it to Exchange only **# Bug fixes on the BGM not playing * The scheduled maintenance was extended until 12:15 JST. ** For users who logged in on September 20 0:00 - September 21 23:59 JST, the following will be given as compensation *** 1 Gem for the extended maintenance *** 1 Stamina Fruit for the Prince Lessons being disrupted *** Expected to be given on September 22 * A fully voiced story, featuring the Daten Princes, is available under the anime shorts page. Reading it the first time rewards you one gem. ** Period: September 21 15:00 - September 23 12:59 JST September 7 * Prytwen's Day of a Prince quest available until October 5 12:59 JST September 5 * Theme for September's Koisuru Ouji-sama is Cultural Observations ** The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: *** September 5 15:00 - 12 12:59 JST - Kies *** September 12 15:00 - 19 12:59 JST - Hinoto *** September 19 15:00 - 26 12:59 JST - Dayang *** September 26 15:00 - October 3 12:59 JST - Stimma * Casting changes ** Totori's voice actor will change as Marutaka Daichi has left and retired his voice acting career. ** He will be replaced by Masahiro Yamanaka. In-game voices will be updated around mid-October. ** Casting change will not affect the anime short DVD release. April 27 * Regarding Graysia and Rege's voice actor, Hosoya Yoshimasa, going on hiatus, the staff has mentioned that as of now there will be no plans for a recast. How to Use your Exchange Ticket # Make sure the exchange ticket 「'チケット交換'」 is in your inventory # On the top screen, click the Notices 「'お知らせ'」 tab on top # Click the Event 「'イベント'」 button on the top right # Banners for the Prince Exchange shall be available. Look for the keyword チケット交換所 in these banners # You will be shown a list of princes, sorted by attribute. Select the prince you wish to exchange Category:Gameplay